A Promise The Story Of Flowers sequel
by BorTime
Summary: Haehyuk! Sequel dari cerita sebelumnya "The Story Of Flowers". Biar ngerti,baca dulu yang The Story Of Flowers, sebelum baca ini! Please review jika bagus :DD


Disclaimer : SuJu is not mine! Okay? They lived with their own life. :D God owns them and theirselves.

Sequel to Story Of The Flower 

Sejak hari di mana Donghae mengajak, lebih tepatnya melamarku untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya, hidupku langsung berbalik 180o. Kehidupan yang tampak mustahil bagiku, kini ada di depan mataku. Donghae benar-benar mengabulkan seluruh impianku.

Meski begitu, aku masih tetap menjadi seorang floris di toko kecilku. Donghae pernah menawarkan untukku sebuah toko yang jauh lebih besar, hanya saja seluruh kenangan yang manis terjadi di toko ini. Termasuk, di mana Donghae melamarku. Dan ini adalah toko yang kuciptakan dengan tenaga dan usahaku, aku tidak akan rela untuk meninggalkan toko ini.

Donghae pernah bertanya, "Kenapa kau masih menginginkan toko itu dan tetap menjadi florist?"

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan menjawab, " Hae, kau tahu manusia punya sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya dan jika ia kehilangan hal yang berharga itu ia bisa saja menjadi depresi. Dan selain kau, toko itu juga berharga bagiku. Karena toko itulah yang membuatku tak hidup di jalanan dan bertemu denganmu. Dan terlebihnya, aku bersyukur menjadi seorang florist karena bunga-bunga itulah yang telah membuat kita menjadi seperti ini."

Hingga hari ini, aku masih tetap seorang florist yang berusaha memberika arti pada setiap orang yang datang ke tokoku.

"Hyukkie?"

Aku tersadar. Oh, aku melamun ternyata. Kulihat Donghae sudah berada di depanku, " Ya Hae?"

Ia mendekat dan memelukku melalui pinggang, membuatku lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya, " Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Aku membalas pelukannya dengan meletakkan tanganku di sekitar lehernya, "Tidak. Aku hanya mengingat segalanya. Saat kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, saat kau melamarku, menawarkan toko bunga, hingga aku masih menjadi florist saat ini"

"Semuanya sangat berharga kan?"

Aku menggangguk membenarkan pernyataannya. Dia tersenyum dan mendekat, mengecup bibirku yang kubalas dengan senang hati. Aku mencintainya, sangat. Di setiap sentuhannya, aku kan merasakan sebuah rasa yang membedakan sentuhannya dengan orang lain. Dan aku selalu merasa aman, tenang dan bahagia saat bersamanya.

"Hyukkie," Ucapnya saat ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. "Malam ini kita harus mengikuti acara makan malam yang diadakan setiap tahun oleh keluargaku. "

"Apa aku harus ikut?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja! Kau kan calon pengantinku, seluruh keluargaku harus tahu akan hal itu" Ia terdengar sangat semangat dan posesif. Aku tertawa kecil dan menepuk pipinya pelan, " Baiklah Hae."

Ia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku merasa aneh, Tuhan aku tidak nyaman dengan pakaian ini. Aku menatap bayanganku di atas cermin dan seperti mendapati orang lain. Dan tepatnya seorang _yeoja._ Aku berjalan keluar dari ruangan berkaca itu dan mendapati orang-orang menatapku. Dan dengan cepat aku kembali masuk, dan memeriksa seluruhya. Tidak ada yang tidak terpasang, seluruhnya sempurna. Aku berjalan keluar lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan, " Apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Mereka tetap menatapku. Aku menjadi tidak nyaman, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Hyukkie, apa kau—" Donghae muncul dan langsung terdiam saat melihatku. Kenapa? Apa baju yang kukenakan aneh? Kenapa semua orang diam dan hanya menatapku?

"Eumm.. apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanyaku.

Donghae berjalan mendekat dan menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga rambut, "Kau Hyukjae?"

Aku melebarkan mataku, apa ia telah melupakan aku hanya gara-gara baju ini?

Ia tampak kaget dan langsung tersenyum lebar, " Hyukkie, apa ini benar-benar kau? Kau cantik sekali"

"Hae, apa kau yakin dengan aku menggunakan busana _yeoja_ seperti ini?"

Ia mengangguk, " Kau tampak luar biasa"

"Tapi Hae, aku tidak percaya diri" Sanggahku. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku yang telah menjadi panjang entah mengapa.

"Dengar, meski aku membawamu dengan baju rumahan yang biasa kau pakai, aku tidak akan malu akan hal itu. Karena kau sudah sangat cantik, tanpa _make-up_ pun. "

Aku mengangguk dan aku yakin wajahku telah merah sempurna karena perkataannya. Mengapa ia selalu berhasil membuatku tenang dan bahagia? Oh, Lee Donghae, telah kau apakan aku ini?

Kami sampai di tempat yang dituju. Dan tentu, tempatnya sangat mewah. Mobil-mobil mahal berserakan sepanjang mata memandang. Aku menjadi semakin _nervous, _dan merasakan bahwa tanganku mulai berkeringat dingin. Donghae yang sedari tadi menggenggam tanganku, seperti sadar akan kehadiran keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi tanganku. Ia menoleh ke arah ku, dan mengelus tanganku. Aku tahu ia mencoba menenangkanku, saat aku sadar bahwa ia ternyata merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku tersenyum. Ia menarik tanganku dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Dan tampak sebuah pintu mewah, Donghae menatapku sejenak sebelum membuka pintu tersebut. Tepat saat kami membuka pintu, keributan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan, hilang seketika. Mereka menatap kami yang berjalan ke arah meja makan panjang, di mana dan pastinya tempat orang tua Donghae berada. Aku mengenal ibunya. Mereka yang ada di meja makan, tersenyum senang saat melihat kami datang.

"Kalian datang" Ucap Ibu Donghae. Donghae menarik kursi untukku duduk dan ia menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahku untuk tempatnya duduk. Saat ia telah duduk, aku merasakan tangannya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Hyukjae-_ssi, _apa kabar?" Tanya Ibu Donghae.

Aku mencoba menjawab dan terdengar tidak gugup, "Saya baik-baik saja nyonya"

Ia tertawa mendengar jawabanku, " Kau lucu sekali Hyukjae-_ssi, _ah! Apa sebaiknya aku memanggilmu Hyukkie saja? Dan kau harus memanggilku Ibu, kau kan calon menantuku"

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah, dan sadar akan bakat Donghae berasal dari Ibunya.

"Ibu, yang boleh memanggilnya Hyukkie, hanya aku saja" Ucap Donghae posesif, membuat seluruh orang yang mendengar tersenyum.

"Baiklah, anakku yang sangat posesif. Tapi, sepertinya Hyukjae sendiri tidak masalah jika kupanggil Hyukkie, bukan begitu Hyukkie?" Ibunya tersenyum kearahku. Aku mengangguk, dan tiba-tiba Donghae mendekap wajahku dengan tangannya membuatku menatapnya.

"Hyukkie, kenapa? Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu Hyukkie!" Rengeknya.

Aku tertawa kecil, memikirkan betapa kekanakannya seorang Donghae bisa, "Hae, tidak ada salahnya Ibu memanggilku begitu. "

Dan ia mulai merajuk. Ah.. Donghae yang merajuk itu sangat imut.

"Baiklah, apa kita bisa mulai makan malam?" Tanya Ibu. Aku mengangguk.

Malam itu menjadi malam terindah dalam hidupku. Di mana Donghae benar-benar melamarku lagi di depan seluruh keluarganya. Tentu, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerima lamarannya. Setelah dari acara tersebut ia mengajakku berjalan-jalan di sekitar kebun. Aku suka sekali kebun yang penuh bunga.

"Hyukkie, apa kau suka tempat ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Hyukkie, kau tahu? Jika kau mau tempat ini bisa menjadi milikmu"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Donghae yang tampak sedikit sedih, aku mendekat dan meletakkan tanganku di lehernya. "Hae, kenapa?"

"Bukan hanya Ibuku yang suka akan bunga, tetapi itu semua dimulai oleh Ayahku. Dan kebun ini, Ayahku yang menatanya. " Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku hanya membawa orang-orang yang berharga bagiku ke tempat ini. Karena dulu, Ayahku mengatakan jika aku telah menemukan pasangan jiwaku, bawalah ia ke tempat ini dan berikan ia bunga. Hanya ada 2 orang yang pernah kuberikan bunga di tempat ini, Ibuku dan Ayahku. Dan kau akan menjadi orang ketiga yang aku bawa ke tempat ini Hyukkie"

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Donghae, aku langsung memeluknya. Air mata mulai jatuh dari mataku, aku merasa sangat dicintai dan terlindungi. Donghae membalas pelukanku dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Ayahku bilang, jika kita benar-benar mencintai seseorang kita akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan pasangannya. Hyukkie, jangan menangis. Aku sayang padamu"

Ia melepas pelukan, dan memberikan aku 2 batang bunga tulip bewarna violet. "Aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sebelahmu. Apapun yang terjadi. "

"Sesuai dengan maksud bunga yang kau berikan" Aku tertawa kecil dan ia pun tertawa. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan di atas langit. Aku dan Donghae langsung menoleh ke arah suara ledakan, dan tersenyum saat melihat kembang api yang berwarna-warni menghiasi langit.

Aku menghirup wangi bunga violet tulip yang baru diberikan Donghae padaku dan mendekat ke arah Donghae, merangkulnya. Merasakan kehangatan Donghae.

Aku juga berjanji akan selalu ada di sebelahmu.

THE END.


End file.
